Defiance
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Syfy | seasons = 3 | number of episodes = 39 | production company = Universal Cable Productions | executive producers = Rockne S. O'Bannon; Kevin Murphy; Michael Taylor; Bradley Thompson; David Weddle | producers = Clara George; Mike Gibson; Paul M. Leonard; Ryan Greig; Brian A. Alexander; Amanda Alpert Muscat | principal cast = Grant Bowler; Julie Benz; Stephanie Leonidas; Tony Curran; Jaime Murray; Graham Greene; Mia Kirshner; Jesse Rath; James Murray | 1st = April 15th, 2013 | last = August 28th, 2015 }} Defiance is an American science fiction television series. It was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon who is best known for his work on the Alien Nation film and television franchise and the sci-fi series Farscape. It was produced by Universal Cable Productions and premiered on Syfy on April 15th, 2013. The series stars Grant Bowler as Joshua Nolan, Julie Benz as Amanda Rosewater, Stephanie Leonidas as Irisa Nyira, Tony Curran as Datak Tarr, Jaime Murray as Stahma Tarr, Graham Greene as Rafe McCawley, and Mia Kirshner as Kenya Rosewater. Season one of Defiance aired from April 15th to July 8th, 2013. The program's back-story involves several alien races, collectively known as the Votans, who came to Earth in a fleet of ships several decades ago, hoping to find a new world to colonize after their old star system had become uninhabitable. Unaware that Earth alredy possessed an indiginous civilization, the Votans began terraforming the planet, making it more suitable to their needs. Ultimately, war broke out between the populace of Earth and the Votans, throughout the course of which, the planet suffered through many geological changes as varying breeds of plants and animals were destroyed, giving birth to new species and races. The main setting of the show is the city-state of Defiance, which serves as a neutral zone where humans and the various Votan races attempt to co-exist peacefully. The series follows the lives of human Joshua Nolan and his adopted Irathient daughter Irisa Nyira as they settle down in Defiance where Nolan accepts the position of Chief Lawkeeper. Cast Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Notes & Trivia * Defiance aired on Monday evenings at 9:00 pm on Syfy. * Defiance was filmed in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * Defiance was nominated for a Primetime Emmy in 2013 for the category of Outstanding Special Visual Effects for the series' two-part pilot episode. Recipients of the nomination include visual effects and computer graphics artists Gary Hutzel, Mike Gibson, Doug Drexler, David R. Morton, Neal Sopata, Kyle Toucher, Sean M. Jackson, Douglas E. Graves and Derek Ledbetter. * Universal Cable Productions is also known for producing the 2011-2012 science fiction television series Alphas. * On October 16th, 2015, Syfy announced that it would not be renewing Defiance for a fourth season. The program's cancellation came just days after Syfy announced the discontinuation of another series, Dominion. Variety.com; "Syfy Cancels 'Defiance' After Three Season"; October 16th, 2015. Wagmeister, Elizabeth. Video game * Defiance is the title of a science fiction multimedia franchise that includes a television series that aired on Syfy and a video game released by Trion Worlds and Human Head Studios. The video game was released in North America and the European Union on April 2nd, 2013, two weeks prior to the premiere of the Defiance television series. The game is a multiplayer third-person shooter and was made available for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms. The setting of the game is the San Francisco bay area in the year 2046, which coincides with the timeline from the TV series. * Voice talents on the game include Grant Bowler and Stephanie Leonidas as Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. Both actors play these respective characters on the TV series as well. Cast Home Video * Defiance: Season One :* Defiance: Season One/DVD :* Defiance: Season One/Blu-ray * Defiance: Season Two :* Defiance: Season Two/DVD :* Defiance: Season Two/Blu-ray * Defiance: Season Three :* Defiance: Season Three/DVD :* Defiance: Season Three/Blu-ray See also External Links References ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2013/Premieres Category:2015/Cancellations Category:Universal Cable Productions Category:Syfy